


Character Bios

by ToplessNewtype



Series: Aim for the Top! GunBuster Futanari AU [1]
Category: Top o Nerae! Gunbuster
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bisexual Female Character, Body Hair, Character Study, Creampie, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Futanari, Gen, Group Sex, Humiliation, Lesbian Character, Size Kink, Small Penis, Teasing, Trans Female Character, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToplessNewtype/pseuds/ToplessNewtype
Summary: Character biographies fitting into my series.





	Character Bios

**Author's Note:**

> This is strictly my interpretation of these characters and their sexuality. I try to stick to things that are conceivably in-character, but admittedly these are also things I know how to write and have fun ideas for character interactions with. Some kinks featured may or may not be included in the greater series. Think of it as a cheat sheet to understand my depictions of these women.

NAME: Takaya Noriko

Female, uses she/her pronouns. Sexual orientation is strictly lesbian. Her nature is submissive, though she is inexperienced. Has a complex about her small penis and tendency to prematurely ejaculate, however she has developed fetishes for being teased about these things. Is largely devoid of body hair. She is eager to please but easily frustrated and can be prone to emotional outbursts. An enthusiastic sexual partner. Her kinks include: mommy dom, size difference, women's natural body hair, humiliation, and light piss play. Her favorite sexual activity is giving any form of oral.

NAME: Amano Kazumi

Female, uses she/her or they/them. Sexual orientation is lesbian but not against experimentation. Notbaly well-hung and adored by her peers as a paragon of femininity. Seen as the biggest catch among the Top cadets, her admirers are numerous. A tender and caring lover, but can get caught up in her play and her true nature can be revealed, which renders her incapable of anything but basic primal lust. Despite this, she puts a heavy emphasis on aftercare, consent, and safe words. Dom, but with a hint of masochism. Kinks include teasing, light bondage play, creampies, and eating ass. Loves giving blowjobs. Does not shave her crotch. Favorite sexual activity: giving creampies, especially pussy creampies.

NAME: Jung Freud

Female, uses she/her. Assigned male at birth but underwent full transition at an early age, the advances in medical technology rendering her completely indistinguishable from cis women. Not afraid of talking about it or sharing it, almost as second nature as telling someone her astrological sign. Incredibly enthusiastically bisexual. A sort of switch, though leaning more as a bratty dom. She loves to dominate her partners, her goal is strictly her own satisfaction. Very vain and haughty, almost to an insulting degree if she wasn't correct in being so. She enjoys anal, groupsex, creampies, and is willing to try anything she deems interesting. Size queen. Noted exhibitionist, she is not afraid of peeing in front of an audience or keeping her body hair unshaven. If they can't handle her kink, then they are weak and weeded out. Favorite sexual activity: performative masturbation.


End file.
